Delight
by Marrrona
Summary: Saulbert, fluff/sexytimes. Adam, po zakończeniu trasy koncertowej wraca do domu, gdzie spędza noc u boku ukochanego.


Tak tak, można zarzucić, że to banalne i kiczowate opowiadanie, ale takie miało być. Chciałam napisać coś pozytywnego i uroczego, nawet jeśli przerysowałam - wybaczcie.

Opowiadanie długo leżało, leżało i mimo to nie dojrzało. Ma w sobie naiwny urok. Zdecydowałam jednak opublikować pod presją mej Glamily =)

Fic pieszczotliwie nazywany przeze mnie "pączkiem". W oderwaniu od ciężkiej tematyki, w jaką zwykle się zagłębiam, dziś zapraszam na coś znacznie lżejszego.

(mój pierwszy Saulbert! :))

* * *

**Delight**

Adam co kilka chwil spoglądał na zegarek. Wskazówki spiesznie przesuwały się pod szkłem tarczy, przypominając o spóźnieniu. Na szczęście taksówka dotarła do celu niespełna kilkanaście minut po godzinie dwudziestej drugiej, a reflektory oświetliły nieduży dom, znajdujący się na końcu podwórka.

- Pomóc panu wyjąć bagaże? – Zaproponował posiwiały mężczyzna, patrząc zza swoich dużych okularów.

- Nie trzeba – Odparł z uśmiechem Adam – Dam sobie radę.

Zostawił na desce rozdzielczej odliczoną kwotę wraz z należytym napiwkiem, po czym opuścił auto. Otworzył klapę bagażnika i wyciągnął z niego dwie duże walizki. Gdy zatrzasnął drzwi i cofnął się na kilka kroków usłyszał krótkie „dobranoc", a samochód powoli ruszył i zaraz zniknął za pierwszym zakrętem.

Czarnowłosy wziął głęboki oddech i spojrzał w kierunku swojego domu. Choć żaluzje były zaciągnięte niemal w każdym oknie, żółte smugi światła otaczały framugę należącą do kuchni. Adam z uśmiechem ruszył przed siebie, niecierpliwiąc się z każdą sekundą coraz bardziej. Wiedział, kto na niego czeka za drzwiami, kto przywita go długim pocałunkiem, kto zaśmieje się na jego widok. Istniała tylko jedna osoba będąca na tyle cierpliwą, by mogła rozstać się na dwa długie miesiące trasy koncertowej. Jedno dźwięczne imię, które wywoływało uśmiech na twarzy Adama. Sauli.

Brunet przekręcił klucz w drzwiach i bezszelestnie wkradł się do domu. Uderzył w niego czekoladowy, słodki zapach ciasta brownie. Zostawił walizki w przedpokoju i zapukał w ścianę, by nie przestraszyć ukochanego chłopaka. Szum wody ustał; po chwili jakiś metalowy przedmiot odbił się od kamiennej powierzchni blatu. Znajome ciepło, otaczający półmrok i łagodne światła, subtelnie oświetlające korytarz - kochał dom, w którym przyszło im mieszkać.

- Adam? – Usłyszał swoje imię. Doprawione szczyptą fińskiego akcentu brzmiało wprost fantastycznie. W tej samej chwili przekroczył próg kuchni i z szerokim uśmiechem rozłożył ramiona.

Sauli roześmiał się ciepło i podbiegł do Lamberta, obejmując go mocno za kark. Czarnowłosy poczuł słodki ciężar, po czym przycisnął chłopaka do siebie i odpowiedział uśmiechem, patrząc w radosne oczy. Uwielbiał powroty. Dawały mu do zrozumienia, jak bardzo tęsknił przed cały ten czas. Choć przyjaciele nie opuszczali go nawet na moment, brak ukochanego u boku był niesamowitą bolączką. Fin zbliżył swoje wargi do ust Adama i złożył na nich delikatny pocałunek.

- Miałeś przylecieć już dwie godziny temu – Rzekł pretensjolanie Sauli. Lambert uwielbiał ten łagodny, charakterystyczny ton głosu. Mógł słuchać go całymi godzinami.

- Mieliśmy opóźnienie. Burza nad miastem szalała przez cały wieczór – Mężczyzna przesunął dłońmi po plecach Fina – W końcu do ciebie wróciłem – Uśmiechnął się, całując wargi blondyna. Po chwili jednak czuły gest przybrał na intensywności. Czarnowłosy poczuł zawrót głowy; cofnął się na kilka kroków, aż jego plecy przywarły do zimnej powierzchni ściany. Nadal obejmował niższego od siebie mężczyznę, wpadając z nim w szaleńczy pocałunek. Czuł smak tiramisu; gdyby jego zmysły pozostały trzeźwe, dostrzegłby składniki rozrzucone po całej kuchni.

- Cholernie za tobą tęskniłem – Zdołał powiedzieć Koskinen, nim ponownie zatracili się w głębokim pocałunku. Adam nie był w stanie zdobyć się na odpowiedź. Jego dłonie powiodły wzdłuż pleców chłopaka, a swoją podróż zakończyły na pośladkach, skrytych pod materiałem dopasowanych jeansów. Usłyszał rozkoszne westchnięcie; Sauli intensywnie odbierał każdy gest po tak długiej przerwie.

- Musisz mnie puścić.

Adam przez chwilę wahał się. Na jego twarzy zagościł przebiegły uśmiech.

- Zapomnij – Rzekł, ponownie łącząc swoje usta z rozpalonymi wargami Sauliego. Chłopak przez chwilę poddał się cudownemu doznaniu, lecz wykorzystał swoją zwinność i zeskoczył z blatu.

Wokalista, gdy poczuł zapach czekoladowego ciasta, odwrócił się gwałtownie.

- Warto było wrócić… - Rzekł, podchodząc do blondyna.

- Przygotowałem dla Ciebie świeżą pościel – Uśmiechnął się Sauli, zaplatając ręce na karku partnera.

Adam westchnął z rozmarzeniem; nie było niczego przyjemniejszego niż chłodna, miękka kołdra, ciemność i błoga cisza. Cieszył się, że w ten sposób ułożył sobie życie; w domu mógł liczyć na odpowiednią ilość odpoczynku.

Niebieskie oczy spojrzały w bladobłękitne tęczówki uśmiechniętego chłopaka.

- Strasznie za tobą tęskniłem – Rzekł, przesuwając palcami po miękkich kosmykach włosów Sauliego – Brakowało mi twojej obecności. Zapachu.

Blondyn z onieśmieleniem spuścił wzrok i roześmiał się cicho. Za każdym razem czuł ekscytujący dreszcz, gdy czarnowłosy rzucał w jego kierunku flirtujące spojrzenie.

Lambert uśmiechnął się; lubił ten nieskalany urok swojego chłopaka. Miał do niego świetne wyczucie; nie przeszkadzało mu, że młody Fin jest delikatny i wrażliwy. Wielce cenił te cechy, mając świadomość jak bezduszni potrafią być ludzie.

- Zapachu, dotyku, smaku… - Zaczął wymieniać, widząc w oczach radość, a zarazem nieśmiałość. Ułożył obie dłonie na biodrach chłopaka – Uwielbiam cię, Sauli – Wyszeptał do ucha, łagodnie całując jego płatek. Poczuł, jak drobne ciało zadrżało.

- Będę czekał – Rzekł blondyn i uśmiechnął się lekko, po czym zniknął w cieniu korytarza.

Adam podążył w kierunku łazienki; zapalił światło i przymknął drzwi, by szum wody nie przeszkadzał Finowi w zaśnięciu. Ciężka kurtka spadła z ramion wokalisty, po chwili sprzączka od spodni zabrzęczała dźwięcznie, a długie jeansy opadły na brązową terakotę. Kolejne elementy garderoby spadły na podłogę, a Lambert wszedł do kabiny, zamykając ją szczelnie. Kiedy pierwsze krople wody spadły na jego zmęczone ciało, poczuł niesamowitą ulgę; mimowolnie uśmiechnął się. Tak długo czekał na chwilę relaksu.

Rozprowadził pachnący żel po swoim ciele. Z każdą kolejną chwilą czuł, że jego droga do łóżka znacznie się wydłuża. Miał ochotę zostać pod prysznicem jeszcze z godzinę. Cały tydzień w biegu nie pozwolił mu na chwilę wytchnienia; teraz mógł robić wszystko, na co przyszła mu ochota. Strumienie wody spływały po jego masywnych ramionach, powodując nieznaczne zaczerwienienie skóry. Gorąca para unosiła się w całej ciasnej kabinie. Po kilku minutach uznał, że czas zakończyć te przyjemności; pragnął jak najszybciej znaleźć się w suchej, miękkiej pościeli.

Opuścił pomieszczenie, zawiązując na biodrach biały, miękki ręcznik. Zgasił światło i niemal bezszelestnie udał się do sypialni, w której czekał Sauli.

- Jak spędziłeś dzień? – Spytał czarnowłosy, siadając na krawędzi łóżka. Sięgnął po swój telefon i wyłączył go, po czym odłożył na nocna szafkę.

Blondyn wzruszył ramionami – Czekałem – Rzekł, zbliżając się do mężczyzny. Oparł dłoń o jego udo, skryte pod grubą warstwą śnieżnobiałej bawełny – Nawet nie wiesz jak wiele mam ci do opowiedzenia.

Lambert odpowiedział uśmiechem, powoli analizując każdy, nawet najdrobniejszy gest. Wyczuwał w powietrzu atmosferę skłaniającą do podjęcia _wzajemnych działań_

_-_ Nadrobimy wszystko przy śniadaniu, mamy teraz dla siebie mnóstwo czasu. Przebiorę się i wrócę do łóżka, dobrze? – Zaproponował Adam, zbliżając się do Sauliego. Chłopak uniknął pocałunku. Jego palce zwinnie rozsunęły obie części ręcznika, który zsunął się z ud Lamberta.

- Wolę, gdy śpisz nago – Uśmiechnął się figlarnie. Jego policzki były już delikatnie zaróżowione – Chciałbym dopełnić twój wieczorny relaks.

- Och, Sauli… - Westchnął brunet, zbliżając się do chłopaka. Zasmakował jego warg; kąsał je, pieścił, drażnił. Jego palce znalazły się na ramieniu blondyna, po czym łagodnie spłynęły wzdłuż ręki.

- Bardzo mi ciebie brakowało… - Odparł półgłosem Fin, mrużąc oczy, gdy poczuł dotyk miękkich ust na swojej szyi. Nie mógł się oprzeć tak przyjemnemu odczuciu. Opadł na poduszki; Adam tuż po chwili pochylił się nad jego ciałem.

- Jesteś piękny… - Rzekł z podekscytowaniem, wodząc wargami po policzku blondyna. Przesunął językiem wzdłuż linii torsu wiodącej od szyi aż do podbrzusza. Po drodze zatrzymał się na chwilę przy sutkach, które stwardniały pod wpływem delikatnego, przyjemnego dotyku.

- Ty też... - Usłyszał cichy, rozkojarzony głos.

Musnął wargami krawędź bielizny, która stykała się z miękką skórą. Na moment przyłożył policzek do malującej się pod cienkim materiałem gotowej do zbliżenia, pulsującej męskości. Sauli delikatnie przygryzł wargi, które wygięły się w naturalnym uśmiechu. Palce czarnowłosego wkradły się pod materiał bielizny. Ta po chwili znalazła się na podłodze.

- To ja miałem zapewnić ci relaks… - Wymruczał blondyn, wyprężając się na miękkim materacu.

- O lepszym nie mogłem marzyć… - Rzekł Adam, łagodnie zanurzając męskość chłopaka w swoich ustach. Do jego uszu dobiegł rozkoszny pomruk, szczupłe ciało spięło się pod wpływem przyjemnego doznania.

- Adam… - Szepnął Sauli, opuszczając powieki. Kosmyki czarnych włosów łagodnie łaskotały jego wrażliwą na dotyk skórę ud. Wziął głęboki oddech i zacisnął dłonie na materiale kołdry, gdy ciepły i wilgotny język masował jego członka. Młody Fin uwielbiał sposób, w jaki Adam dostarcza mu przyjemności. Zdecydowanie, podniecająco, ale zarazem łagodnie i dokładnie. Poczuł jak silne ręce powoli łapią go za biodra i próbują utrzymać w miejscu; blondyn z trudem potrafił zapanować nad reakcjami swojego ciała, gdy znajdował się w ramionach Lamberta. Czarnowłosy starał panować nad swoją zachłannością, pieścił więc Sauliego z należytym wyczuciem. Muskał wargami czubek jego męskości, drażnił językiem gładką powierzchnię i delikatnie ssał, słysząc coraz to namiętniejsze pomruki.

- Pozwól mi… się sobą… zająć, och a… Adam… - Jego szczupłe ciało wygięło się w łuk, a spomiędzy rozchylonych warg wyrwał się głośny, przeciągły jęk. Najbardziej ekscytujący _koncert_ właśnie się rozpoczynał.

Brunet odsunął się nieznacznie, by dać Finowi chwilę na oddech. Całował jego szczupłe uda, wodził wargami po opalonym brzuchu, zatapiając czubek języka w pępku chłopaka. Wyczuwał czekoladowy zapach płynu do kąpieli. Uwielbiał go i Sauli dobrze o tym wiedział. Bardziej jednak lubił czuć naturalny smak i zapach swojego kochanka.

- Adam… – Wyszeptał blondyn, nie mogąc doczekać się najbardziej intensywnego i ekscytującego doznania, przed którym nie potrafił dłużej się wzbarniać. Nie musiał prosić więcej niż raz; Adam pochylił się nad nim i spojrzał w niebieskie oczy. Uśmiechnął się ciepło; ucałował miękkie wargi chłopaka i poczuł jak blondyn powoli rozchyla swoje uda. Czarnowłosy przygryzł wargę i poczuł silny dreszcz podniecenia; ten moment uwielbiał najbardziej. Gdy Sauli odkuty z łańcuchów nieśmiałości rozkładał przed nim swoją księgę i pozwalał mu porwać się tej fascynującej lekturze. Kiedy całkowicie bezbronny i gotowy wpatrywał się w oblicze Adama, a jego oczy prosiły o więcej. Czarnowłosy pozwolił ich ustom złączyć się w łagodnym pocałunku; w tym samym momencie powoli, lecz zdecydowanie wchodził w niego, nie tracąc wzrokowego kontaktu. Ciche, przerywane i ciężkie westchnienia trafiały między jego wargi. Wsunął dłonie pod głowę blondyna i wodził nosem po jego policzku, dając chłopakowi chwilę na odprężenie.

- Uwielbiam, gdy mogę cię czuć w ten sposób… najbliższy z możliwych – Wycedził z trudem, zaplatając ręce na karku piosenkarza. Adam uśmiechnął się łagodnie.

- Brakowało mi tego tak bardzo… – wyszeptał do ucha blondyna, który odpowiedział niekontrolowanym, rozkosznym westchnięciem – Zwłaszcza, gdy pieściłeś się w czasie naszej telefonicznej rozmowy… - Delikatnie pociągnął dolną wargę chłopaka – Niemal oszalałem.

- Też za tobą tęskniłem... za tobą i za tym, jak przejmujesz nade mną kontrolę – Odparł Koskinen. Adam był w jego oczach najwspanialszym kochankiem – Zacznij... – Wyszeptał z pewną dozą nieśmiałości.

Brunet łagodnie ucałował wargi Sauliego, gładząc opuszkami palców kosmyki jego włosów. Wpatrywał się w błękitne tęczówki swojego chłopaka. Widział jak powieki leniwie opadają, a co kilka chwil zaciskają się mocniej. Obserwował piękną twarz, na której pojawił się grymas bólu. Wykonywał możliwie płynne ruchy, oswajając chłopaka z doznaniem, którego nie doświadczali od prawie dwóch miesięcy. Sauli odchylił głowę, a spomiędzy jego warg wyrwał się cichy jęk. Adam zbliżył się do ciepłej skóry szyi. Delikatnie kąsał ją i całował, wsłuchując się w całą gamę cichych pomruków i westchnień. Nie znał wspanialszego dźwięku niż odgłos rozkoszy, wydobyty spomiędzy rozpalonych, zaróżowionych warg. Każdy jego ruch miał swoje odbicie w stonowanych, pełnych subtelnego erotyzmu dźwiękach.

- Wypełnij mnie do reszty…

Czarnowłosy zmrużył oczy i zagłębił się w młodym ciele, które wygięło się w łuk. Mięśnie niekontrolowanie zaczęły drżeć. Ból powoli rozpływał się w odmętach długo wyczekiwanego zapomnienia. Uwielbiał poddawać się Adamowi. Tkwić w jego silnych ramionach, smakować intensywnego, słodkiego smaku miłości, czuć bezgraniczne zaufanie i bezpieczeństwo. Czarnowłosy przymknął oczy, cały czas widząc przed nimi obraz ukochanego. Bliskość ciała Koskinena wprowadzała go w oszałamiające doznania. Wiedział, że może pozwolić sobie na więcej. Jego ruchy nadal utrzymywały swoje tempo, jednak były mocniejsze. Policzki blond włosego chłopaka mocno się zaróżowiły, ciche westchnienia zmieniły swój ton. Były cięższe i głębsze.

Sauli otwierał oczy co kilka chwil. Jego dłonie spoczywały na poduszce ponad głową, a szczupłe palce raz po raz zaciskały się w pięści. Z jego twarzy można było czytać jak z otwartej księgi. Fabuła była jednak monotematyczna, choć w odczuciu Adama perfekcyjna – rozkosz, ból, ekscytacja.

Gdy zaczerwienione wargi zaczęły nieznacznie drżeć, a powieki zaciskały się niekontrolowanie, czarnowłosy przycisnął swe usta do policzka blondyna. Całował miękką skórę, wsłuchując się przy tym w płytkie westchnienia, zwiastujące nadchodzącą falę wszechogarniającej, błogiej rozkoszy. Ręka, obejmująca członka Sauliego wykonywała szybsze ruchy, szczupłe ciało traciło wszelką kontrolę. Adam pociągnął dolną wargę chłopaka i ssał ją łagodnie. W tej samej chwili poczuł jak szczupłe uda zaciskają się na jego biodrach, a dłonie ślepo błądzą po plecach, zatapiając paznokcie w opalonej skórze. Choć nie było to racjonalne, uwielbiał ten rozkoszny ból. Świadczył on o niesamowitym uniesieniu, czystej ekstazie.

- Wyglądasz tak podniecająco… - Wyszeptał czarnowłosy; Fin poderwał się i jęknął głośno. Uwielbiał tę intymną formę rozmowy. Teraz był już na granicy wytrzymałości. Wystarczył jeden, drobny gest…

- Co mogę dla ciebie zrobić? – Wydyszał Sauli, zaciskając uda na biodrach Adama. Przyjemne mrowienie rozchodziło się po jego ciele.

Czarnowłosy zwolnił i uniósł kąciki ust. Koskinen zaśmiał się do siebie – wiedział co zwiastuje ten uśmiech. Pocałował Adama. Gwałtownie zamienili się miejscami; Lambert spoczął na poduszkach, będąc całkowicie obezwładnionym przez szczupłego blondyna, który dosiadł jego bioder i nim zdążył całkowicie opaść, rozpoczął słodkie zmagania.

Sauli powoli zaczął zanurzać męskość Adama w swoim ciele. Rozchylił wargi, raz po raz przygryzając jedną z nich. Uwielbiał znajdować się w tej pozycji. Mógł obserwować pociągające ciało swojego ukochanego, badać wzrokiem zmieniający się wyraz twarzy. Gdy Fin całkowicie opadł swoim ciałem, westchnął głośno i zmrużył powieki. Unosił się raz po raz i co kilka chwil otwierał oczy.

Adam zaczął gładzić miękkie uda chłopaka, leniwie unosząc powieki. Z tej perspektywy widzieli siebie perfekcyjnie. Dłonie czarnowłosego przesunęły się wzdłuż nóg Sauliego, który wykonywał płynne i głębokie ruchy. Jego biodra wyglądały nieprzyzwoicie kusząco; kołysały się płynnie, unosiły i opadały, przywodząc na myśl jednoznaczne skojarzenia. Zacisnął dłonie na kołdrze, po czym przygryzł wargi. Sauli zwolnił tuż przed kulminacyjnym momentem.

- Nie, proszę... - Jęknął Adam, zaciskając palce na nadgarstkach blondyna - Nie igraj ze mną...

Koskinen uśmiechał się ciepło, a po dłuższej chwili zaczął zataczać okręgi na biodrach Lamberta. Silne dłonie zacisnęły się na jego ciele, a donośne odgłosy rozkoszy wypełniły przestronną sypialnię. Intensywny orgazm spowił go w szaleńczym uniesieniu, wzdychał imię swojego ukochanego, zaciskając powieki. W końcu spojrzał w oczy Sauliego, a jego wzrok był nieobecny. Wypowiedział słowa, których nikt poza Saulim nigdy nie usłyszał.

- Wejdź we mnie, proszę… - Rzekł niemal błagalnie i ulegle całował szyję ukochanego.

Sauli poczuł szybsze bicie swojego serca. Lambert powoli rozchylił uda, zapraszając tym Fina _do siebie_. Nie sposób opisać, jak ekscytującym przeżyciem było przejęcie dominacji przez drobnego chłopaka nad silniejszym od niego mężczyzną. Zdecydowanym ruchem wszedł w Adama, a chwili tej towarzyszył ciężki, donośny jęk. Elektryzujący dreszcz wstrząsnął ciałem czarnowłosego. Sauli pochylił się nad nim, złapał zębami dolną wargę mężczyzny i pociągnął lekko; uwielbiali ten gest. Zaczął poruszać biodrami, zanurzając się w ciele mężczyzny coraz głębiej. Uczucie to nie mogło równać się niczemu innemu. Brunet prężył się i wzdychał głęboko, co kilka chwil otwierając oczy. W takich chwilach doceniał, że mieszkają na samym końcu drogi, z dala od sąsiadów.

- Och tak, Sauli... - Zamruczał, gdy młody chłopak pogłębił swe ruchy. W pewnej chwili Koskinen zacisnął powieki i zaczął głośno wzdychać, czując jak rozkoszne spazmatyczne skurcze obezwładniają jego ciało. Opadł na tors Adama, kierując swoje jęki między jego rozchylone wargi. Silne dłonie znalazły się na jego pośladkach, po czym przesunęły się w górę.

Leżeli w milczeniu, nie mogąc wydusić z siebie ani słowa. Gładzili wzajemnie swoje wilgotne, zmęczone ciała. Spoglądali sobie w oczy, uśmiechając się i śmiejąc cicho niczym para nastolatków, która dopiero odkrywa smak miłości. Blondyn wtulił się w Adama i zamknął oczy.

- Cieszę się, że wróciłeś. Liczę, że nieprędko znikniesz.

Wokalista uśmiechnął się i resztkami sił pogładził rozgrzane plecy drobnego chłopaka.

- Masz rację. Na pewno nieprędko.

Wspaniała cisza nie trwała długo. Blondyn gwałtownie uniósł głowę i obrzucił Adama dramatycznym spojrzeniem - Muffiny się spaliły!


End file.
